Ryker
Leonregard "Rock" Gers Ryker, '''or simply known by most as Ryker (ライカー), '''was a Saiyan 'Timecop' and patroller that now works under King Vegeta 's army. He used to work by himself on a desolate area of Planet Vegeta , on an underground small and abandonned laboratory to serve as the headquarters for his patrolling job, where no one held any record of him. After getting 'tired' of his solo job, he seeked to finally reveal himself to the Saiyans and wished to join the Saiyan army. Biography Ryker was the only son born to full-blooded Saiyans. He and his family lived beneath the rocky mountains of Planet Vegeta, isolated from its core civilazation. They were often confused to be outsiders rather than normal Saiyans due to their traditional ways of living. Ryker grew up to help his father on the mines of Planet Vegeta, especially on the Abrubt Peaks where the majority of the most valuable minerals were held. Using no mining equipment whatsoever, Ryker and his father used only sheer strength to mine through their way. This helped Ryker to become a very durable Saiyan with a large and buffed body. Through broken bones and endurance, Ryker grew up to be a powerful fighter when trained by his dad. Around his teen years, Ryker decided to visit other planets and be in touch with other outside civilizations. We was shocked how other species had advanced technology that might even surpass those of the Saiyans. He later used this knowledge on building his own weaponry. However, he also developed a more cocky and egoistic attitude when he visited Earth and learn about the ways of being "cool" and "tough", which turn out to get the best of him. Destined to become a member of the Saiyan army, his father wanted for Ryker to enlist himself. But Ryker insisted that all he wanted was to become a "timecop", where he would build a time-machine and fix problems on the past timelines that would shape the future. His father believed that time-travelling was "unnecessary" and considered to be a "sin to the present". Ignoring his father's warnings, Ryker built a time-teleportation machine that would allow him to teleport to past timelines. However, this scheme backfired, as the machine had a terrible malfunction and created an explosion that decimated their entire home. Frustrated and believing it could've got them killed, his father punished Ryker and told him to never come back to them. After the incident, Ryker found an abandonned laboratory located in an underground base close to the Abrubt Peaks. Living there for the rest of his life, Ryker developed a second version of his time-teleportation machine. This one proved to be successful, as he was able to travel to the past with no problems whatsoever, and fixing what he thought it was right for the current present. Most times, his missions backfired and did not go as he wanted because of his cocky and hot-headed temper and always resorting to violence to make things right. Founding that this lifestyle is not the one for him, Ryker decided to enlist himself in the Saiyan army, ruled by King Vegeta. Personality and Appearance Ryker has a cocky, macho, rambunctious and egoistic attitude. It is because of this personality that he is very difficult to be taken seriously. Sometimes he also demonstrates to have a rather juvenile temper. When things don't go his way, he always resorts to violence rather than talking it through, even though he wouldn't think twice to start a mission already with a beat-em-up attitude. However, Ryker is able to show emotions, especially towards his companions. He is always available to help them in need. There are a few times where he wants to help in exchange for some money, which also shows he has a greedy personality. He also seemed to have developed a fear for insects, especially spiders, cockroaches and bees. In terms of appearance, he is a tall and muscular-built man. He wears his own version of the Saiyan armour, with the Saiyan army logo on his belt. He also carries a green scouter-like visior and attached shoulder-pads.